metal_heroeswfandomcom-20200213-history
Retsu Ichijouji
is the son of Tamiko Ichijouji and Voicer. His mission is to protect the Earth against the invading Makuu Empire by donning the alias of . When needed, he is teleported via a silver chrome combat suit using the Jouchaku process which consists of fusing Granium particles to Gavan's body. He is an accomplished athlete and has various weapons at his disposal. On Earth, he uses the name Retsu Ichijouji. At the end of Uchuu Keiji Gavan, he was promoted to captain. Biography Gavan When the Makuu starts its invasion, Retsu was given the mission to save the Earth and defeat Don Horror as Space Sheriff Gavan and arrived on Earth with the Dolgrian. During the series, he started looking for his father and went to a forest in which he encountered his successor Den Iga who attacked as he thought that Gavan wants to kill the forest animals. Retsu explained him that he is not a bad guy and Den apologised. Den later confronted Buffalo Doubler and Buffalo injured heavily Den. Retsu found him and sent him to Bird to recover. In the finale, he fought with Don Horror and destroyed him with Laser Blade. After the defeat of Don Horror he went to find Mimi and Marin. He found them and Commander Qom arrived with Sharivan. Qom introduced them. Retsu remembered Den and Den thanked him for everything. Qom announced Retsu that Den is now Space Sheriff Sharivan, the new Space Sheriff and his successor to protect the Earth. Sharivan He returns as the Space Sheriff who was previously assigned on Earth. Thanks to him Den Iga became Sharivan. Besides being a captain he's a great friend. Once assigned to defensed Earth, he was promoted to captain of the Galatic union Police after his victory against Makuu. For Sharivan, he can be his direct supervisor and he sometimes returns to Earth to lend a hand and fights with him in the final battle against Psycho and Psychorror. Shaider In the final episode of Shaider, he battles Fuuma to defend the Bird Planet. He goes to Earth along with Sharivan to join Shaider in the final battle against Fuuma. After the final battle, Gavan announces to Sharivan and Shaider that he has proposed to Mimi. Gokaiger vs. Gavan Gavan first encountered the Gokaigers when he arrived on Earth to arrest them. He attacked their ship, the , with the Super Dimensional Highspeed Ship Dolgiran. Eventually, the Gokai Galleon crashed into the bay. Gavan then landed to confront the five Gokaigers. Their sixth member, Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) having been out getting dinner for them during this incident. Gavan then took on the Gokaigers in battle, displaying his array of attacks techniques while the Gokaigers did so as well. Gavan soon defeated and apprehended them - despite their protests that the Special Police Dekaranger claimed by the Space Empire Zangyack. Retsu Ichijouji delivered his prisoners to Space Police Chief Weeval, who reveals himself as Ashurada, a member of the Zangyack Empire and descendant of Don Horror. After revealing his capture of the Gokaigers as a ploy to expose Chief Weeval's true motives, Retsu freed the crew by remotely unlocking their handcuffs, saving them from the firing squad before telling them to leave the premises. In the midst of the battle, the salute given by Retsu triggered a flashback in the mind of Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red). Gai and his arrived at the scene to pick up the Gokaigers while Gavan was captured by Ashurada and his creation Gavan Bootleg before they disappear into Makuu Space. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Captain Marvelous revealed that ten years ago, he stowed away in a freight ship that was attacked by the Zangyack Empire. There, he met Retsu, who encouraged him to be brave and jump off the burning stairway to his arms. It is because of this incident that Captain Marvelous became a fearless pirate. Meanwhile, aboard the Zangyack flagship, Gigant Horse, Ashurada explained to Emperor Ackdos Gill that the blood of Don Horror runs through his veins, and torturing Gavan will stimulate his blood enough to open Makuu Space and consume Earth. Meanwhile, Captain Marvelous received a phone call from his archnemesis Basco ta Jolokia, the Gokai Galleon crew met up with the privateer, who told them that Gavan is locked up on the top floor of Makuu Prison - the worst prison in the universe, and warned them not to go there to rescue the Space Sheriff, for no one has escaped in the prison's 2,600-year existence. Shortly after Basco left, the crew met 's Battle Kenya, Shiro Akebono, and 's DenziBlue, Daigoro Oume, who know Retsu personally. As noted by the Gokaigers, these two men bore a great resemblence to Gavan. The two former Super Sentai warriors revealed that the Gokaigers could use their Ranger Keys to open a portal to Makuu Space. Using the two keys, the crew traveled to Makuu Space, where they break into Makuu Prison. There, they encountered a collection of enemies of the past Super Sentai teams, who have been locked up in the prison cells by the Zangyack Empire for giving up their evil ways. The ruckus between the crew and the imprisoned former villains resulted in a platoon of Gormin Soldiers storming into the ground floor. Gokai Blue and Gokai Silver dealt with the platoon while the other Gokaigers raced to the top floor and the former villains were released from their cells. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Basco and Sally made their way toward the unguarded Gokai Galleon to steal the Gokai Treanger Box, but they were forced to retreat upon encountering the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, the 36th Super Sentai team. Ashurada had Gavan Bootleg activate Makuu city to slow down the Gokaigers' flight to the top floor by sending them to different dimensions. Gokai Yellow and Gokai Green battled and defeat Sneak Brothers Elder & Sister, while Gokai Red and Gokai Pink fend off Great King Mons Drake, Kinggon of the Bigfoot and Robogōgu of the 10-sai before Gokai Red reached the top floor. There, he engaged Gavan Bootleg into an intense sword and gun fight. During the fight, Captain Marvelous used his Gokai Gun and Gavan Bootleg's Laser Z Beam to fire shots that ricochet off their swords and destroy the shackles on Retsu, freeing the Space Sheriff. After Gokai Red rescued Retsu, the Gokaigers shot holes on the floors for them to drop back to the ground floor before using the Gokai Galleon Buster to destroy the prison and returning back to Earth. Upon their return, they battleed Ashurada, Gavan Bootleg and their Zangyack army. Gavan faced and destroyed his doppelgänger with the Gavan Dynamic while the Gokaigers finished off Ashurada with the Gokai Blast and Slash Final Wave. Ashurada, however, resurrected himself as a giant, prompting the heroes to summon their mecha. docks with Electronic Starbeast Dol and both mecha weaken Ashurada with the Dol Gokai Fire before Gavan and Gokai Red destroy him once and for all with the Gavan Marvelous Dynamic. Before the crew and Retsu bid farewell to each other, Retsu was reunited with Shiro and Daigoro when a voice in the sky asked the three veteran heroes to demonstrate their transformation poses to the crew. With Shiro and Daigoro borrowing their respective Ranger Keys, the trio changed into their heroic forms, prompting Gai to run to them and ask for their autographs. Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J As a Junkroid of was going to finish off , Gavan arrived and destroyed the Junkroid. He introduced himself and left. Gavan: The Movie Retsu appeared in the movie and met Geki Jumonji, the new Space Sheriff Gavan and his successor. Super Hero Taisen Z He is now promoted to commander status, and orders Geki to arrest Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast. He believes that their magic is the cause of all the magical disturbances in the universe. In the worst case, are faced with the decision to extinguish a Super Dimensional Cannon the Earth. Appearances in other media In a stage show where the are seen fighting , Gavan arrives and assists the Goggle V. In a stage show where the are seen fighting , , , , , , Gavan and arrive and assist the Goggle V. are seen fighting , Sharivan and Gavan arrive and assist the Dynaman. In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, , , , Ultraman Taro, Gavan, Sharivan, , and Kamen Rider Stronger arrive and assist the Dynaman. In a stage show where the Dekarangers are seen fighting , Gavan, , and arrive and assist the Dekarangers. In a stage show where the riders of are seen fighting their usual foes, Hakaider and show up and wind up defeating them, , , , Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman, Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider, , , and arrive and assist Kamen Rider Faiz. In a stage show where the Gokaigers are seen fighting Space Empire Zangyack, Gavan arrives assist the Gokaigers. In a stage show where the Go-Busters are seen fighting Vaglass, Gavan arrives and assists the Go-Busters. In a stage show where the Go-Busters are seen fighting their usual foes a Space Empire Zangyack, , Phantoms show up and wind up defeating them, , , , , Gavan, Gokai Red, Gokai Silver, & arrive to assist the Go-Busters. Video Game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Retsu Ichijouji/Gavan, with Sharivan and Shaider, is a playable character in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. Space Sheriff Gavan Arsenal *Laser Blade Attacks *Laser Z Beam *Silver Beam *Gavan Dynamic **Gavan Hyper Dynamic *Big Gavan Dynamic *Gavan Punch *Gavan Kick *Gavan Upperpunch *Dimension Bomber *Galactic Slash *Laser Scope *Electro Sonar *Spiral Kick *Silver Beam *Gavan Beam *Reito Beam *Barrier *Gavan Full Power *Static Shock *Electro-Slash *Gavan Shock *Gas Sensor *Epee *Vacuum Evaporation Vehicles *Super Dimensional Highspeed Ship Dolgrian *Cyberion *Electronic Starbeast Dol *Gravion *Scooper Behind the scenes Portrayal Retsu Ichijouji is portrayed by . As Space Sheriff Gavan, his suit actor was Takanori Shibahara. In Gokaiger vs. Gavan, his suit actor was . External links *Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan at the w:c:supersentai:RangerWiki, documenting his appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie Category:Protagonist Category:Space Sheriff Category:Silver Metal Heroes